


The Art Of The Compromise

by Nomo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Politics, Tags May Change, there's a 50/50 chance that there will be something kinky later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomo/pseuds/Nomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even though it wasn’t in his nature, Alexander knew he had to play nice: President Washington had told him they needed Jefferson’s vote, and he had done so with a tone that left no room for argument. Slowly, he drew in a deep breath to calm himself and counted to ten. He could do this. There was no way that the meeting would go too badly. After all, what was the worst that could happen?"</p>
<p>Washington needs Jefferson's vote to get a motion approved so he sends Hamilton to convince him. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opened Doors That Were Previously Closed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was trading headcanons with a friend and I somehow ended up writing a fanfic. For now I'm posting just the prologue, but I'm planning on updating this fic regularly (at least once before the end of the year).  
> Enjoy! :)

Alexander was sitting in the waiting room, a bundle of papers in his arms. Fidgeting restlessly, he looked at his watch and huffed. Secretary Jefferson certainly was taking his time with whatever it was he was doing. The man was almost an hour late! What was he thinking, making him waste his time like that? Did Jefferson think he had nothing better to do? Did he think he was stupid? He was _not_ stupid. Alex had never even met the man, but he already knew that he wasn’t going to like him.

After what seemed like an eternity, a blonde woman entered the room. “He’s ready for you.” She said, pointing him to the office lazily. Following her instructions, he walked to the wide mahogany door at the end of the corridor. He stopped for a bit to collect himself before going in.

Even though it wasn’t in his nature, Alexander knew he had to play nice: President Washington had told him they needed Jefferson’s vote, and he had done so with a tone that left no room for argument. ‘I don’t care what you have to do, son, just convince him. Without his support there’s no way that we can manage to get this motion approved by the Senate’, he had said. And Alexander had no intention to fail him. Slowly, he drew in a deep breath to calm himself and counted to ten. He could do this. There was no way that the meeting would go too badly. After all, what was the worst that could happen? With this last thought, he moved to open the door.

He didn’t bother knocking.

 


	2. Raising The Stakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first meeting! -kinda-

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was the smell. It was sweet and almost overwhelming, and for a second he expected to see hundreds of expensive bouquets of flowers littering every surface. However, he quickly realized it was probably just Jefferson over-using air freshener. Man, someone needed to inform him that suffocating his guests the second after they walked through the door was definitely _not_ polite. And, unfortunately for the Secretary, that person was likely going to be Alex.

He looked around the room, taking in the furniture that was probably supposed to be chic and sophisticated, but to his eyes just looked pretentious and unpractical. When you grew up poor, you tended to lose interest in stuff like _decor_.

Sitting behind was a man dressed in a purple suit. If he hadn’t been the only person in the room, Alexander would probably have never guessed that this was the man he was supposed to meet. To be honest, he had expected to see an old white man with a receding hairline. Instead, the man before him seemed to be in his late twenties or early thirties, and he sported a mane of wild dark hair.

After a couple of seconds the Secretary spoke, not looking up from his desk. “I have been waiting for you for a long time”. Wow, that was _rich_! He would have told him so, but the man resumed talking, “I was looking forward to seeing this marvellous mouth of yours in action. I do happen to enjoy--”

Well, it was true that his reputation seemed to preceed him these days. Still, he was kinda flattered that even the Secretary of State had been looking forward to discusing politics with him. It meant that obtaining his vote would be easier than he though. It was a welcome surprise.

“-- your blowjobs,” Jefferson finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on tumblr @ warash ( http://warash.tumblr.com/ ) if u want to say hi! c:

**Author's Note:**

> You can drop off a message on my [tumblr](http://warash.tumblr.com/)  
> at http://warash.tumblr.com/


End file.
